


Puzzle

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [98]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Mulitverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Safety First'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 39





	Puzzle

It was like a puzzle- he had all the pieces, he just needed to find the right places they went to.  
  
The ERROR was studying the codes for days, at last, he thinks he has cracked the code and once he found the right numbers, he was in. Fresh has been right about it being deadly and why he kept mentioning safely to him. It was old magic or code, but Error had been sure he was able to work it out.  
  
Fresh came in and out, doing his 'job' as a virus and infecting many universes- Error normally destroyed those universes once the infections killed everyone off... now that he thought about it, Fresh kind of help in this respect.  
  
Error kills all the monsters out of mercy. But he leaves the humans of the surface alive.  
  
This was because when destroyer universes, those inside meeting their ends, it could be the worst pain imageable. And a part of him cared enough to end the monsters lives first, but he cared none for the humans so left them to suffer their fate worse than death.  
  
However, since Fresh killed them off for him, he could just go in and destroyer as he pleased. And Fresh got to eat from them, it was a win-win... not that Error would ever tell this to Fresh.  
  
"*aha!" Error cries out in delight, he had an evil grin on his jaws when the code allows him access into his former home.  
  
Fresh stood from where he was sitting and came behind Error as he enters the SAVE SCREEN- they were both prepared for battle against whoever set this seal up.


End file.
